Brick Harper
Brick Harper, sometimes known as The Commander or simply Brick, is one of three main protagonists and also one of three playable characters in Chat. He is an unpredictable and somewhat sociopathic yet caring and kind man who has seen it all, despite only being in his 20s. Info *Name: Harper, Brick Oliver *Status: Deceased (Disputed) *Cause of death: Multiple bullet wounds to chest resulting in blood loss, lung failiure, and heart failiure *Born: 25 April, 48 SIT *Died: 5 October, 77 SIT (29 years old) *Hair color: Black *Race: Caucasian *Build: Light *Height: 5'10" (1.77 meters) *Occupation(s): CEO of the MCP Corp. and all its subsidiaries, rally car driver, and MCP soldier *Children: (1) Oliver Harper *Character color: Blue *Vehicle of choice: Multiple (See below) Life Harper was born in the South Side on the 25 of April, 48 SIT into a middle class family of father Jack Harper and mother Mary Harper. When Harper was 3, his mother was diagnosed with brain cancer and the family fell on tough times due to the cost of his mother's treatments. To help earn extra money, Jack Harper joined the IDF naval division and served on the aircraft carrier, the UIA Reno. Jack proved to be an excellent sailor and was a Captain when he left the IDF, and, at that point, was receiving 30,000 SIC ($60,000) annually. However, the treatments failed and Mary Harper died in her sleep less than a month after Jack had returned from 2 years of service. Brick was raised by his father then on. When he was at the young age of 12, he started doing small time work for Irish mob boss Cole McCarthy, and when his father was killed, he felt he had nobody left. When he was 14, he learned the truth about his father: Cole McCarthy took a deal from the Wikians to kill the son of Carson Harper, Jack's father, in exchange for money and forcing the authorities to turn a blind eye to a bank job that Brick was the escape driver for. After killing most of the gang, he found a group of people he liked in Wikia and started becoming a regular there, where he later started the Main Chat Patrol corporation, a private police and military agency that is now employed as the main law enforcement across the entire UIA. After leading the MCP in the War on Wikia, Brick was killed two years after the IDF-MCP-LMBW victory by Wikian general Brandon Rhea at the Interstellar Hotel who, after multiple assassintion attempts during the war, was immediately put into prison for life. He was later killed at the age of 94 by an imprisoned IDF soldier who was incarcerated for sneaking drugs into IDF camps during the war. Conspiracy Theories Some say that Harper is actually alive, and have several different ideas about why. Double Theory The Double Theory is one of the most popular theories on why Harper is actually alive. It states that instead of Harper himself, they used a double who looked like him and either forced him or payed and mislead him to be shot by Brandon Rhea, who some argue was either payed to shoot the double, calculated to be there, or given a choice between being killed or killing the double and going to jail and living instead. Some even say Harper recieved plastic surgery so he could go out in public, and that he even witnessed "his" own death. Spy Theory The Spy Theory states that Harper was actually a Wikian sympathiser who was granted immense leeway in his work, and that only a few men knew of his true alliance. It is said that the MCP was also affiliated with Wikia and that only the robots know of this. However, it turned out he was a double agent and, against his mission, finished off Wikia and won the war instead of deploying the advanced weaponry made by IT that actually was mass produced and in the stock of the MCP, and soon killed by Rhea as revenge. Resuscitation Theory The Resuscitation Theory, arguably the most logical and most believed theory, argues that Harper was taken to the hospital and revived. Heeding Rhea's attempt at his life as a warning, he decides to dissapear and have everyone assume him dead. Vehicle(s) of Choice *Oliver (Heavily modified 1970 Plymouth Superbird) Fate: On display *Annabelle (Heavily modified 1964 Chevy Corvan) Fate: On display *Kate (1975 Lancia Stratos) (Mostly in the latter segment of the IRC) Fate: On display *Alice (Modified 2015 Scion FR-S) Fate: On display *Jack (1985 Toyota Hilux) Fate: Unknown *Elizabeth (1978 Subaru BRAT) (Mostly only on his mansion grounds.) Fate: In process of restoring *Liam (1957 Edsel Ranger) Fate: In IDF service *Rudolph (1962 Mercedes 300SEL) Fate: In IDF service *Many others in his collection *Any in-service MCP vehicles